Transformers Tragedy Series book 5: The hunt for Energon
by BlueStar19
Summary: The Autobots and Decepticons hunt Energon on different planets with their pirate friends. But somebots follow them and cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy. Warnings and characters in book 1.

Last time, our brave Autobots and Decepticons went to different planets to get Energon. The Decepticons went to Moon Base 1 and 2, Earth, and Jungle Planet. The Autobots embarked for planet Junk.

Optimus Prime was in the control room watching the map. Planet Junk was 300,000 kliks away. Jazz and Ironhide steered the _Ark_ toward the sector that planet Junk was in. The pirates had docked in the _Ark_'s cargo area. Rodimus noticed Optimus was badly damaged.

"Optimus, why didn't you tell us that you were injured?" asked Rodimus.

"I couldn't tell you or anybody else because we are so low on Energon. The others need it more than I do," said Optimus.

"I understand, but I am having Ratchet patch you up so that you don't lose anymore Energon," said Rodimus.

The Neutrals watched as the two sides left the planet. Their plan was working.

"The Autobots and Decepticons have left the planet," said Airachnid.

"What about Quint?" asked Thrust.

"The Autobots took him with them," an insecticon said.

"Just look on the bright side Thrust, we tricked them into thinking that all of the Energon on Cybertron is gone," said Airachnid.

Megatron and his Decepticons gathered in the main deck.

"Decepticons, we are still enemies with the Autobots, but they do not know that yet. We will store most of the Energon we get at Kaon to make the Autobots believe that we didn't find much," shouted Megatron.

He turned and left to the control room. Soundwave was steering the ship toward a spacebridge to get to Earth.

"Soundwave, prepare to open the spacebridge to Earth," said Megatron.

Soundwave nodded and opened the spacebridge. He steered the _Nemesis_ through the portal. The Decepticon warship was now in Earth's orbit. The _Nemesis_ docked on the continent of Africa.

"Vehicon miners, mine for as much Energon as you can find. Once you are done with the task, we will arrive to store it away," said Megatron.

The vehicon miners got the mining equipment and started to mine for the precious fluid. The _Nemesis_ headed for the other continents on Earth to look for Energon. Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream stayed on the _Nemesis_.

Optimus was in the medibay having Ratchet patch up his leg.

"There you go Optimus, you're all patched up. Just to think that only took a dose of what we had on the _Ark_," said Ratchet putting his welder away.

"Thank you old friend," said Optimus. The ship's com came on and someone began to speak.

"Optimus, we are at planet Junk," said Jazz. "The leader of planet Junk will like to speak with you once we land."

"Let's go Ratchet, it may be a trap," said Optimus.

Ratchet and Optimus went to the control room. Jazz landed the _Ark_ on the planet. Optimus, Jazz, Hot Shot, and Rodimus got out and looked around.

"So where is the leader?" asked Hot Shot. The ground in front of them a few yards away opened. A Transformer came out with a female following him.

"Where is the one called Optimus Prime?" asked the Junkion. Optimus stepped forward and walked toward the Junkion.

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," said Optimus. "These are my most trusted; Rodimus Prime, Hot Shot, and Jazz."

"I am Wreck-Gar and this is my lady Junela," said Wreck-Gar. "What is your purpose here?"

"We came to see if you can help us find and gather our life-blood; Energon," said Optimus.

"Are they blue crystals?" asked Junela.

"Yes, our home planet, Cybertron, has no more Energon. If we don't get some more soon, then our race will become extinct," said Optimus.

"We will help you. You have earned our trust," said Junela.

"But you have to promise one thing," said Wreck-Gar.

"What would you like?" asked Optimus.

"That you come and visit us," said Wreck-Gar. "We get very little visitors to planet Junk."

"Very well Wreck-Gar, we shall visit every 4 months," said Optimus. "Rodimus, gather everybody to start mining for Energon."

The other Autobots came out of the _Ark_. They got the mining drills, went over to and Energon vain, and started to mining for Energon. The Energon that the Junkions had was loaded into the ship. After 60 days, the Autobots got as much Energon they needed, leaving 50% that was left to the Junkions. Optimus bid farewell to Wreck-Gar and left for the _Ark_.

"Until we meet again!" shouted Wreck-Gar to Optimus Prime.

Optimus went to the control center. He opened up the ship's comlink to the _Nemesis_.

"Megatron, do you read?" asked Optimus.

"I hear you Prime," said Megatron.

"We are finished here and will be back on Cybertron soon to unload," said Optimus.

"We are finished here as well and are embarking for Jungle Planet," said Megatron. "I do have terrible news. We didn't find much Energon."

"How much did you find?" asked Optimus.

"We found enough to last us 17 years, maybe 18," Megatron lied.

"Just as long as you found some Energon," said Optimus closing the comlink.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only my characters.

A/N: Violence and betrayal in this story. Warnings and characters in book 1.

Thrust took the keys to the bonds that Sideways was in. Sideways looked up as Thrust came into the prison cell.

"If I let you go, will you help us get our quintesson leader back?" asked Thrust.

"Yes, anything to be a Neutral again and to get out of these shackles," said Sideways.

Thrust unlocked the shackles and helped Sideways up. He took Sideways to the medibay area to be fixed and refueled.

"So where is our leader?" asked Sideways getting ready to leave.

"With the Autobots," answered Crookedtooth.

Optimus and the Autobots headed toward Jungle Planet. Optimus contacted Megatron to inform him that they were coming to help with the mining. Megatron had said that they are doing one half of the planet, and that the Autobots could do the other half. Optimus agreed with this and told the Autobots.

"Optimus, can I speak with you in private?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"Of course," said Optimus. They went into a room.

"Sir, I don't think that we should trust him," said Ultra Magnus.

"Trust who?" asked Optimus.

"Megatron," said Ultra Magnus. "With all of the crimes he did. I don't know what it is, but it is as if Primus is talking to me. I know that it may be hard to believe, but I believe that Megatron is lying to you."

"Your comment has been noted," said Optimus.

He turned and headed back to the control room. Ultra Magnus let out a breath and looked at Optimus. He wished that Optimus would just listen to him. Ultra Magnus went over to Quint.

"Where are we going?" asked Quint.

"We are heading to Jungle Planet to help Megatron mine Energon," answered Ultra Magnus. "When you first met Megatron and Optimus, how did Megatron act?"

"He had a hint of happiness when Optimus said that he was going back into the Hall of Record, just as it was going to blow up," said Quint. "Also when he got Optimus after the building blew up; he smiled as he thought that his brother perished."

"Just as I suspected," said Ultra Magnus.

"You're not going to actually spy on them?" asked Quint.

"Optimus has to know the truth about his brother," said Ultra Magnus. "One way or another I will make him see what Megatron really is."

They arrived at Jungle Planet. Jazz radioed Soundwave to tell them that they arrived. Soundwave told Megatron the news.

"Let us hope that you have better luck than us," said Megatron to Optimus over the communications line.

"Why do you say that?" asked Optimus.

"We have found many faint pulses and Energon veins," said Megatron.

"Really, we're picking up strong pulses from all over the planet," said Optimus.

"I shall send Soundwave to check your systems," said Megatron.

"And I shall send Ultra Magnus," said Optimus. He closed the comlink. "Ultra Magnus I need you to come to the control room."

"Yes sir," said Ultra Magnus. He went over to Optimus. "What did you need done?"

"Megatron is sending Soundwave to check our systems. I need you to go to Megatron and check his ship's systems," said Optimus. "One of you ship's systems are wrong."

"Yes sir," said Ultra Magnus.

He transformed and headed toward the _Nemesis_. On his way there he saw Soundwave. When the _Nemesis_ came into sight, Blitzwing told Megatron that Ultra Magnus arrived. Ultra Magnus went onto the _Nemesis_ and a vehicon showed him to the control room.

"I assume you might know what I came here for?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Of course, Optimus informed me before you arrived," said Megatron showing Ultra Magnus the systems.

Ultra Magnus studied the technology. He got straight to work. Megatron watched Ultra Magnus then left. Ultra Magnus finished his work and went to go leave.

He overheard Megatron's conversation with Knock Out.

"I am sure Lord Megatron that Ultra Magnus won't find out that we are pretending to get the wrong readings," said Knock Out.

"You had better make sure that he doesn't," said Megatron. Ultra Magnus turned to leave and ran into Breakdown.

"I see that we have a wander on the ship," said Breakdown. He took Ultra Magnus to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, look who I found. He was listening to your conversation with Knock Out."

"So, you heard our plan?" asked Megatron. "Clever of you, I assume that you want to go tell Optimus that we have been lying to him all this time."

"I was going to before I was stopped," said Ultra Magnus. "You are poisoning Optimus's mind, making him believe that you changed. But you haven't changed at all."

Megatron hit Ultra Magnus, knocking him unconscious. Breakdown took him to Knock Out's lab. Megatron told Knock Out to inform him if Ultra Magnus woke up.

Sideways hot into a ship with Thrust and Devcon. He sat in the driver's seat and headed for Jungle Planet.

_You Autobots will pay for what you did to me_ thought Sideways.

Optimus monitored Soundwave closely. Soundwave reported to Optimus that nothing was wrong and that he was returning to Megatron.

"Soundwave if you see Ultra Magnus, tell him to return back to the ship," said Optimus. Soundwave just nodded and left. Optimus sighed and looked at the sky. Rodimus stood at his side.

"You're worried about Ultra Magnus, aren't you?" asked Rodimus.

"Yes, he should have returned by now. It doesn't take him this long," said Optimus. "Ultra Magnus may be right about Megatron. Rodimus if Ultra Magnus doesn't return in 2 days go to Megatron and learn what happened to him."

"Yes sir," said Rodimus.

Knock Out contacted Megatron. He went down to the lad. Ultra Magnus struggled to get free.

"He has almost gotten through the bonds," said Knock Out. Ultra Magnus got free and hit Megatron. He hit Knock Out and faced Megatron. Megatron looked at Knock Out and then at Ultra Magnus.

"You know that you will never escape," said Megatron.

"There is a chance that I will escape," said Ultra Magnus.

Knock Out came up from behind Ultra Magnus and shocked him unconscious. Megatron looked at Ultra Magnus as he fell to the floor. Breakdown came in with Energon chains with barbs on each chain-link. He shackled Ultra Magnus to the wall.

Energon leaked from his hands and ankles. Knock Out put his weapon away and looked at Ultra Magnus.

"Starscream, your presence is needed in Knock Out's lab," said Megatron. Starscream came down and walked up beside his master. "I need you to keep an optic on our prisoner. You may do whatever you like with him; just make sure that he doesn't escape."

"Yes, Lord Megatron," said Starscream.

Soundwave was in the control room. Megatron joined him.

"Call Makeshift and tell him to go to the Autobots as Ultra Magnus. We don't need the Autobots getting suspicious about where he is," said Megatron. "Oh and Soundwave, I want you to make sure that you download all of Ultra Magnus's information into him."

Soundwave nodded and downloaded the data into Makeshift. Makeshift transformed and then he looked just like Ultra Magnus.

"You have your orders Makeshift," said Megatron. Makeshift left for the _Ark_.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

Two days passed and Rodimus gathered a search party to go find Ultra Magnus. They headed out to look for their commander. Rodimus stopped at a group of trees.

"We'll stop here for the night and continue on tomorrow," said Rodimus. "Kup, I want you to get a fire going. Our pirate friends informed me that the heat and the light will keep any predators away."

Kup chopped some wood from a fallen tree and shot the wood. It started a small flame. The flame got larger as it began to feed on the wood. Night came and the stars shone brightly in the sky.

The group heard movement in the trees. Bumblebee got his laser gun and pointed it at a pair of glowing eyes.

"Bumblebee, don't be so alarmed. They're not going to attack as long as we have a fire burning," said Rodimus lowering Bumblebee's arm.

"That's not a predator Rodimus, it's a spy," said Prowl. "And to be more specific it's Lazerbeak."

The Decepticon came closer to the Autobots and left a tape. He retreated back to the _Nemesis_. Rodimus picked up the tape and transformed. The tape went into his radio and Rodimus turned up the volume to max.

"Autobots, there is no need to worry. Ultra Magnus is now returning to you. Our ship's repair took longer than anticipated," said Megatron. The tape ejected and Rodimus transformed.

"If Ultra Magnus is on his way here, why didn't Megatron call Optimus to inform him that he was coming?" asked Prowl.

"I don't know Prowl, we will just have to wait till morning to start heading out. It's still too dangerous to go out there," said Rodimus.

Ultra Magnus regained consciousness and felt pain throughout his arms and legs. He tried to move, but the barbed Energon chains dug into his metal skin. He moaned in pain. He heard the two guards talking to each other about the Autobots.

"Do you think that Optimus Prime will fall for it?" asked one guard.

"Ya, Soundwave downloaded all of Ultra Magnus' data into Makeshift. There's no way that they'll find out that easily," said the other guard.

"Silence you fools, the prisoner is waking up," said Starscream.

"Starscream please, you have to help me. Megatron has lost his mind; he's insane," Ultra Magnus begged.

"No he isn't, I think that you lost your mind coming here alone with no backup," said Starscream. "What did you aspect from us, that we would be good like you Autobots?"

"I never trusted you Decepticons from the moment you joined us. Megatron poisoned Optimus' mind. Than Optimus thought that Megatron had changed and sent me here alone," said Ultra Magnus.

"Silence! I've have had enough of your lies," said Starscream using the prod on Ultra Magnus. He yelled in pain as the prod touched the area that his Spark was located. Starscream just smiled as he saw Ultra Magnus in pain.

"You are a fool if you think that I would speak false words," whispered Ultra Magnus. "Do whatever you like to me, but tell Megatron to leave the Autobots alone."

"As you wish but no promises," said Starscream giving the prod to one of the guards and left toward the control room. He found Megatron and told him what Ultra Magnus said.

"So Ultra Magnus thinks that he could sacrifice himself to save the Autobots," said Megatron.

"Yes my liege," said Starscream.

Light began fill the skies as morning came. The predators went back to their dens. Rodimus and the Autobots headed toward the Decepticon ship, hoping to run into Ultra Magnus. Rodimus came to a halt.

"Why did we stop?" asked Hot Shot.

"Shh, I hear engine noise. It may be Ultra Magnus," said Rodimus.

Ultra Magnus came to a stop in front of Rodimus and the other Autobots and transformed. Rodimus did the same and walked toward Ultra Magnus.

"Magnus, how come you didn't contact us to say that you were coming? Optimus is really worried about you," said Rodimus.

"I forgot to contact him," said Ultra Magnus.

They headed back to the _Ark_. Ultra Magnus went to his quarters and found Optimus there looking out the window. Optimus turned to see Ultra Magnus walk into the chamber. He ran over to Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, are you alright? I thought that Megatron had done something terrible to you," said Optimus.

"Sorry that I worried you. The repairs took longer than expected," said Ultra Magnus.

"Just as long as you are safe and unharmed, there is nothing to apologize for," said Optimus. "I believed that you were actually right about Megatron."

"No Optimus, I was wrong about Megatron. He has left the past behind and changed who he was," said Makeshift. "He told me to tell you that he enjoys seeing you without a battle or a war going on."

Sideways detected the _Ark_'s signature and opened a spacebridge to the coordinates. Thrust and Devcon got out of the ship and looked around.

"It's clear Sideways," said Devcon. Sideways came out of the ship and looked at the guards in front of the _Ark_.

"We must hurry," said Sideways.

He motioned toward the guards. Thrust turned invisible and went toward the guards. He knocked them out and pulled them out of sight.

"All clear Sideways," said Thrust.

"Devcon you have your orders," said Sideways. Devcon went toward the ship and went inside.

"Lord Megatron, the ship picked up an energy signature near the _Ark_," said Knock Out.

"Soundwave, scan the energy signature and find out whose ship that is," said Megatron.

Soundwave scanned the energy signature and went to work. The scan was complete and he showed Megatron.

"Ah, it seems that the Neutrals have followed Optimus," said Megatron.

"My liege, should we warn the Autobots so that it looks like we are still allies?" asked Knock Out.

"Yes we should," said Megatron. He went to the communications and contacted the _Ark_. "Prime do you come in, you have Neutrals near your ship. You may be in grave danger. Do you copy?"

There was no answer, just static. Megatron tried again and still no answer.

"Starscream, you're in charge until I return," said Megatron.

"Where are you going my liege?" Starscream asked.

"To make sure that the Autobots still trust us by assisting them in exterminating those accursed Neutrals," said Megatron.

He transformed and flew toward the _Ark_ as fast as he can. Megatron arrived and saw the two knocked out guards. He checked to see if they were still operational. The one had perished from a blow to the head.

Megatron turned toward the _Ark_ and saw smoke coming from the control room. He went inside and searched the ship for the others. He could hear gun fire in the control room. He then heard Optimus cried out in pain.

"Brother," whispered Megatron. "hang in there a little longer."

Megatron ran into the control room and saw Devcon with his sword in Optimus. The expression on Optimus' face showed great pain. Devcon pushed the rest of the blade into Optimus and pulled it out. Optimus fell sideways. Megatron watched in horror as Optimus fell.

"Sideways, nearly completed," said Devcon.

"Excellent Devcon, return back to us and we'll head back to Cybertron once you complete your mission," said Sideways.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: Enjoy.

Megatron continued to look at Optimus. Devcon walked passed Megatron and went toward the room with Quint. He opened the door and found Quint.

"Quint, come with us. We're here to rescue you from these accursed Autobots," said Devcon.

"Why would I leave my friends?" question Quint.

"Your what?! You're supposed to be our leader, not join the Autobots," said Devcon.

"You can find yourself a new leader because I'm not going," said Quint. Devcon just scowled and left. Quint went to the control room. "Megatron are you…."

Quint looked in the direction Megatron was looking in. Optimus lay on the floor dying. Megatron slowly walked toward Optimus. He kneeled at Optimus' side and looked at him.

Optimus looked up at Megatron. His vision began to blur. Optimus took his hand and put it on Megatron's hand. Megatron held Optimus' hand.

"Megatron…. I'm sorry," Optimus whispered.

"For what?" asked Megatron.

"I tried… to keep… your ship's location a secret. I had to save… the other Autobots," whispered Optimus. "Hurry quickly… back to your ship… before it's too late."

Megatron saw Optimus go into an emergency stasis. He picked up Optimus and contacted Soundwave to bridge him back.

"Quint, take care of the others," ordered Megatron. "I'm taking Optimus back with me to get him on life-support. When you find Ultra Magnus, tell him to head to my ship."

A groundbridge opened near them and Megatron went through with Optimus in his arms.

"Soundwave is Knock Out in the medibay?" asked Megatron. Soundwave nodded. Megatron headed toward medibay as fast as he could. "Knock Out I need you to prepare the life-support. Optimus is dying."

"Will do my lord," said Knock Out getting life-support ready as fast as he can. Megatron came into the medibay and put Optimus on the slab. Knock Out hooked Optimus to life-support and started to operate on him. Megatron watched until Knock Out finished the operation.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Megatron.

"Yes, just as long as I keep him on life-support for another 60 mega-cycles to keep him alive until his Spark is strong enough to survive without help of the life-support," said Knock Out. "For him to be fully operational it will take 20 mega-cycles more, and for him to be fully recovered and ready to go back to the Autobots will take 15 mega-cycles after that."

"It's that serious that he has to be on life-support for that long?" Megatron questioned.

"The damage is very critical my liege," said Knock Out.

"Very well, do what you must to save him," said Megatron looking once more at Optimus then left.

Makeshift showed up hours later. He asked Megatron if he was alright. Megatron said that he was fine and for Makeshift to tell him what happened.

"Devcon came on board and started questioning everybody he met," Makeshift began. "He asked me where Optimus was. I wouldn't tell him. He barely knocked me out. I heard Optimus refuse to revile our current location. I went into the control room and saw Devcon stab Optimus in his midsection. That's when you came in and stood there stunned as Devcon pushed the rest of the blade into Optimus. I helped Quint with the injured to keep our cover secret."

"Quint, where's Optimus?" asked Bellybon.

"At the _Nemesis_ with Megatron," replied Quint. "He was dying so Megatron took him back to save him."

"Do you know how long Optimus will remain there?" asked Blackbeards.

"I am unsure about that information at the moment. I'm sure that Megatron will contact us. Don't worry, I'm sure that Optimus is going to be alright," said Quint.

"Let's just hope he is," said Bellybon. The ship's comlink beeped and Quint answered it.

"Quint, I was just informed that Optimus will be able to return to you in 95 mega-cycles," said Megatron.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Quint.

"Yes I'm afraid it is," said Megatron. "I was surprised by the results myself."

"Very well," said Quint as he shut down the comlink.

Quint and the pirates helped clean and repair the ship. Bellybon decided to use the last bit of the treasure to heal the Autobots and repair the rest of the ship.

Ultra Magnus tried to escape once more. The pain in his wrists and ankles didn't bother him anymore. The wounds were deep and a little rusty. The guards shocked him even more. Each shock was more painful than the last one.

Ultra Magnus did a false systems shutdown to fool the guards. The plan failed.

_Megatron must've up graded his vehicons to be advanced _thought Ultra Magnus.

"Did you hear that Megatron actually saved Optimus Prime?" asked a guard.

"Ya, I think that he blew a fuse. I mean why would he save the enemy leader?" asked the other guard.

"To keep our cover," said Starscream as he walked into the room. "He wants the Autobots to think that we did change our ways. If they found out our true motives, then they will kill each and every one of us Decepticons in another prolonged battle."

"Starscream please you must let me inform my comrades of this plan. I assure you that we will not attack the Decepticons," pleaded Ultra Magnus as he tried reasoning with him again.

"Do you take me for a fool?" asked Starscream. "The minute I let you free, you will kill the three of us and more on your way back to your Autobot comrades."

"I promise you that we will not attack you or the Decepticons if you let me go," said Ultra Magnus. "Unless you are afraid of Megatron punishing you."

"That's it Autobot. Your days are over," scowled Starscream.

"Starscream stand down," said Megatron. "I plan on keeping him alive, and then you may kill him."

"Yes my liege," said Starscream.

"Megatron why are you doing this and what do you plan to do with Optimus?" questioned Ultra Magnus.

"I plan to also keep him alive until the final battle comes. Then I will kill him slowly and painfully," said Megatron. Knock Out came into the room. He was followed by Breakdown. "You should be grateful that I am having Knock Out repair and refuel you until you and Starscream fight. And only one of you will come out alive."

A vehicon miner came in.

"Lord Megatron, we found something," reported the vehicon.

"What is it?" asked Megatron.

"I dare not say, but I shall show you," said the vehicon. "We're not sure if it is a positive result that it is the real thing."

Megatron looked back at Starscream and Ultra Magnus. He glared in an evil way at Starscream then left. The two of them went out to the mine. Miners stopped working and bowed to Megatron.

"Now that we are far away from the Autobot, will you tell me what you wanted to show me? All I see is Energon," said Megatron.

"It is what is down that tunnel," pointed the vehicon. Megatron walked down the tunnel and into a large cavern.

"By the Allspark, it can't be," said Megatron in astonishment.

"He said what?!" yelled Sideways.

"Quint said that the Autobots were his friends and that we can find a new leader," Devcon whimpered.

"That ruins everything," scowled Sideways.

"What's your progress?" asked Crookedtooth over the comlink. "I bet completed your mission."

"Um, you could say that," said Thrust.

"What's the matter, you did complete the mission right?" asked Crookedtooth.

"No Quint refuses to be our leader," said Devcon.

"Crookedtooth we don't need a leader," said Sideways. "We did just fine without a leader for eons."

"Very well, but return back to base after you refuel the ship, its low on fuel," said Crookedtooth.

"Devcon, Thrust, go get some Energon from the Autobots that is outside and hurry back," said Sideways.

"Yes sir," the both of them said and then left. They got the Energon and refueled the ship. The trio headed back toward Cybertron.

The Autobots began to wonder where Optimus was. Quint and the pirates wouldn't say anything, for it may bring worries to them.

"That's it, you had better tell where Optimus is," said Ironhide. "If you don't start talkin' you'll wish that you did."

"Easy Ironhide," said Jetfire. "Quint will you please tell us where Optimus is. I don't know how much Ironhide can last."

"Fine, he's with Megatron recovering from serious damage that Devcon did," said Quint. "Optimus has 79 more mega-cycles to recover and return to us."

Megatron stood stunned as he looked at the wondrous sight. Pink colored Energon crystals glowed and shimmered in the cavern.

"We Decepticons now possess the rarest kind of Energon; super Energon," Megatron said. "Mine it quickly so we may fuel up on it when the final battle comes."

He left the mine and back to the _Nemesis_. Knock Out reported to Megatron that Ultra Magnus was patched up and refueled. Starscream came into the command center and stood next to Megatron.

"Starscream, prepare for you battle with Ultra Magnus within the next 20 cycles," said Megatron. The super Energon was now on board. "Oh and Starscream I want you to refuel on some of the super Energon that the miners have gathered."

"Yes, my liege," said Starscream. Megatron went to the prison cell to find Ultra Magnus waiting for him.

"I hope that you are ready to fight in a battle to the death," said Megatron.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," said Ultra Magnus. "Your pet will die before I ever give up my life for your entertainment."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Megatron he left to the medibay. Knock Out was checking on Optimus. "How is he?"

"He is stable, but I don't know for how much longer," Knock Out reported. "His Spark seems to be failing every mega-cycle. I may have to do surgery. But if that doesn't work than his Spark will go out and there will be nothing I could do to save him."

"Do what you must, but ensure that he stays alive," said Megatron.

"I will, but I can't promise you that he will live till he recovers," said Knock Out. "I will call you once there has been a change in his Spark."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

A/N: I forgot to apologize for taking so long. Enjoy.

Megatron left the medibay as Knock Out began to prepare for surgery on Optimus. Megatron secretly hoped that Optimus would live for the final battle.

"Lord Megatron, I'm ready for battle," said Starscream through his comlink.

"Excellent, I shall have the guards prepare our guest to battle you," said Megatron.

The guards brought Ultra Magnus to the arena. Starscream waited for Ultra Magnus. Megatron say in his throne-like chair. The guards took the bonds off of Ultra Magnus.

"It looks like it's just you and me Autobot," Starscream snarled at Ultra Magnus.

"So you think, but you're going to oblivion," said Ultra Magnus.

"You're the one going to oblivion," said Starscream.

The battle began. Starscream swung his swords wildly at Ultra Magnus. The sharp blades hit him a few times. Pieces of blue and red colored metal flew. The battle got intense.

_How did he get so strong_ Ultra Magnus thought as he caught the blade of a sword.

Ultra Magnus twisted the sword out of Starscream's hand. The sword fell to the ground. Starscream reached for it, but Ultra Magnus got in the way. Starscream grinned and shoved the blade of the other sword into Ultra Magnus.

Drops of Energon landed on the arena floor. Ultra Magnus looked at Starscream than down at the blade. He went to his knees and Starscream pulled his sword out. He picked up his other sword and put them away.

"As I said before Ultra Magnus, you are the one going to oblivion," said Starscream.

"The Autobots will get you," whispered Ultra Magnus. His systems began to shut down.

"Take him back to the Autobots. He won't last long enough to tell them out secret," said Megatron.

Starscream and Soundwave took Ultra Magnus to a transport trailer. Breakdown was hooked to the transport trailer and headed toward the _Ark_.

"Breakdown to the _Ark_, do you copy?" asked Breakdown.

"We copy Breakdown, what did you need?" asked Rodimus.

"I have something for you. I'll be there soon to drop it off," said Breakdown.

11 cycles later Breakdown arrived at the _Ark_. Rodimus was waiting outside for the Decepticon. He unhooked Breakdown.

"I have to get back to the _Nemesis_ to help," said Breakdown. "If you have any questions, call Megatron."

He left Rodimus with the transport trailer. Ratchet and First Aid went outside to help Rodimus. They got it open and looked inside. Ratchet and First Aid pulled Ultra Magnus out of the container.

"Magnus?" breathed Rodimus going by his side.

"Rodimus, the Decepticons are…" whispered Ultra Magnus as his Spark went out.

"Magnus no!" said Rodimus in anger. "You shall be avenged my friend."

Will Rodimus blame himself for what has happened? Will Optimus ever recover? Find out in book 6 Reunited with Sorrow.

A/N: Ok so Reunited with Sorrow could be considered book 6. It was first posted and later I decided to post the Series. So read Reunited with Sorrow and any other after it.


End file.
